A little too late
by wherethereispainthereishope
Summary: She had told him the truth, and only then relized her feelings. But she still belived in him that he will come back. but after two long years of waiting. will she be able to move on? or will he come back? :) l never read the manga so l really dont know what happend. but l did read a lot story's about Hiyono being a spy. so l found myself writing this. hope you enjoy it. :)
1. Chapter 2 believe

This is my first fanfiction. will not first, but my first posting it and letting people read it.

when your done please let me know how l did, and if you have any information for me to improve it please let me know.

all comments are welcomed.

l did not make up these characters.

The wind grew cold. Freezing her movements, turning her tears into iciculs. Cold. Not holding a bit of heat in the air. Her foot steps shattered her rhythm, when she began running. Running up to the train grabbing his hand and pulling him back to her. But she had told him everything, the hole truth. And as much as she wished it wasn't true. It was. He would never come back to her. She stopped in her tracks, and only watched the train leave his back turned to her.

Her emotions exploded and she fell to her knees, sobbing. Her hands covering her face. Her thick brads embracing her. To him she was only a school girl. In his eyes he only saw her. The one and only Hiyono, and no one else. Even through she lied to him, didn't tell him the truth. He still belived in her. Still counted her as the girl he met before all this happened.

"lm sorry Ayumo" she whisper.

"lm so sorry." exploding into more sobs. Braking down like a little girl. Tears ran down her checks and she couldn't forgive herself what she did. She lied to him. She wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again. But she wanted to see him. As much as she knew it was wrong she still wanted to see him. Her sobs quited down, and only a few tears remained. People stopped and stared at her, some asked what was the matter. But she only got up, grabbed her bag and walked out of the train stash on.

The cold air blew. She shivered as she walked to her apartment. She looked at her right hand and at a finger where a ring was placed. Memoirs came flashing in her head, as she sadly smiled. And then those memoirs evaporated as she tried to focus on the present and not dwell on the past.

She knew she wasn't supposed to keep the ring. Because this ring was meant for Hiyono. The Hiyono he met and became friends. The Hiyono she made a lie out off. Still she felt as if he wanted her to keep it. To never forget the memoirs they both experienced. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she wiped them away.

As she reached into her pocket to pull out the key. Turning the Nob Hiyono entered the apartment. Only to be surrounded by the sent of lreses and guilt. Hiyono remembered before he left. Before he knew the truth. He had given her a bukay of irreses. The day before he was supposed to leave. A small smile grew. Walking into the apartment she noticed their where two roses on each side of her kitchen table.

Then the melody came. Freezing her. Making her widen her eyes. Putting her into a trance, paralyzing her. The piece was so beautiful that she smiles. The tenderness of the song spoke. All her unsaid words, all her undone actions. Untouched emotions embracing her and filled her heart.

She music stopped and she stood there frozen. Who was it that was playing this song? Who was it that filled her heart with emotion? Touching her, feeling her, embracing her. All of her words, all of her actions were put in the music. The piano song she knew and loved, yet threaten to take her breath away.

She walked into her living room. Where she heard the music play again. But no one was there. And she remembered that she never owned a piano in the first place. But a C.D. Player stood next to the door leading to her bedroom. A note was taped. Hiyono ran up to the music box tacking the note in her shacking hands. She was afraid to read it. Afraid to process the words. Yet she hoped it was from him.

Unfolding the note. she begun to read slowly. Her voice sank, and her tone changed. Tears threaten to escape but Hiyono forced them back. It was from him. The one person she wished to hear from. He did all this for her.

Dear Hiyono,

by the time you'll be reading this. I'll be on the train and gone. You may be upset about what happened. But l wanted to make sure you knew what l thought about you, even if its not in person.

Hot tears ran down her checks as she covered her mouth with her hand. Reading a few more lines she felt herself crumbling the note. Thowing it across the room without finishing it. Feeling the pain In her chest.

She did nothing for him. She lied to him. He told her what she was to him. What he saw about her that made her special. What Would he say now. Knowing the truth would he still think of her the same. The person he thought was Hiyono wasn't Hiyono. She was a character made up. All a lie. Her grasp on her shirt tightened as she felt the throbbing pain. She fell to her knees. Breathing heavily.

Then she heard a familiar voice. A voice she knew to well. It came from the C.D. Player.

Hiyono l know you might think this is the end. But l can assure it is not. Someday we will meet again. Soon the voice ended. Hiyono grabbed her door Nob and pushed the door open. Pulling herself up. She crawled to her bed. Tacking the little bird Ayumo had given to her on Christmas last year. She pulled it close to her. Grasping it tighter and tighter every second.

After a few hour sitting in the dark. Crying to herself. She drifted of to sleep. Only closing her eyes and getting ready for what the next day had to bring.


	2. Chapter 2

The air was filled with a humming noise, revealing a delightful melody.

Memories started rushing back as she tried to fill the void with the song that hunted her.

'in the ocean of the stars' she sang quietly. Bowing her head. she slowly walked to work alone.

Passing the school Hiyono stopped at the front gate and stared at the building.

Its been a year since she graduated.

"hay." she heard a familiar voice. She turned around to see a tiny girl with pigtails. Riyo smiled at Hiyono, and Hiyono smiled back. They both stared up at the building.

"its been a long time." Riyo quietly spoke.

"yes, a little too long." Hiyono forced a smile.

"will things cant be all bad, right." Riyo looked at Hiyono. Hiyono smiled, this time she did not force a smile.

Riyo turned around to walk away but before she did she looked back.

"lm sure he will come back, you just have to believe in him." she left, leaving Hiyono smiling to herself.

She had quit her other job and now works a flower shop. The day ended like it was supposed too. Hiyono left from work. Before she started heading home she picked out a buckay of irreses.

Her heart filled with emotion as she sniffed the flowers, tacking in the deep sent. Remembering that Ayumo had given her a bukay of irreses, and from that day one she always turk with her a handful of irreses. Something to remember him by. She smiled to herself as she slowly started heading home.

Walking into her apartment Hiyono set the flowers down on her kitchen table. She walked into her living room and turk out a C.D. Putting it in the C.D. Player. She listend to the song that played.

The song he had made for her, the song he put his very heart and soul into making this master piece, and all for her. That song that was so beautiful that turk her breath away. The very own song that make her cry a little on the inside, but put herself at peace. She sat on the couch and listened to the song play. She had been listening to it ever since that day. She had memorized every note played and she was pretty sure if she had a piano she would be able to play it.

The song ended. Hiyono walked to the kitchen as the song began to play again. She pulled out a vase. Setting the flowers on the kitchen table. Surrounded by their sent. She smiled as she fluffed them.

She thought about what Riyo had said.

"l believe you Riyo, l believe in you and l believe in him." she quietly said. The next few songs ended and it no longer played. Hiyono walked to her room the loneliness lingering in her heart.

She sat in darkness for a few minutes, before exhaustion hit her and she felt herself drifting of to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Its gone. The ring, its gone. Where did she put it. She couldn't remember. She hardly ever turk it off.

She looked everywhere. Her bedroom, living room, kitchen. Everywhere she could think of, but she didn't find it.

The ring was the only think she had from him, the only think that reminded her of his promise. The only thing that got her through the day was knowing he will keep his promise. That out there in that world he's thinking of her, thinking of his promise that he made her.

She looked at the clock, it was fifteen after 8. she was gonna be late if she didn't leave now, and her boss couldn't stand people who come to work late. But she couldn't leave, not until she found it.

If she didn't have it who knows if she would make it through the day.

Suddenly she remembered. The bathroom. She rushed into the bathroom to find the ring laying on the counter. She sighed a sigh of relive. She slowly walked towards it and put it on.

Emotions stirred up within her as she wanted to cry. Remembering the last day they spend together. The last day she told him everything. She thought that he would hate her for tricking him, for not telling him the truth. For lieing about everything. What she knew, and what she didn't know. It still hurt. The pain she felt still lingered. The guilt and regret still hunted her. The song she loved and sand never sounded so pleasant anymore. Everything changed for her that day.

She realized her feeling for him, but it was too late. She couldn't tell him, not when he knew the truth, not when he knew everything.

She missed him desperately. Sometimes the thought came to her that maby he would never come. Maby he has forgotten all about her.

He wrote that note to her before he left, before he knew everything. She had the note framed and hanged in her room.

Sometimes she wished that it would have been better not to tell him, not to let him know. But he deserved to know, she could at least do that since she couldn't tell him why she did it in the first place.

Sometimes she wished she could turn the clock back. She would have told him everything. She would have told him what she thought of him, what she felt deep inside. Then maby just maby he might stay.

It was twenty after 8 when she left for work. She smiled as she looked at the ring. Then locked the door and went to work.

2 hours later

He stood at her door step, thinking that maby he should let her know he was here, Or just leave and come back some other time. He pulled his hand foreword to ring her door bell, but then pulled it back.

He slowly walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

sorry it turk me a while to writ the next chapter, but lm now back.

l'll try to post a new chapter every day. but dont count on it.

Hope you enjoy

After work Hiyono stopped at Midoka's apartment. They became quit good friends a few weeks after. Hiyono would pay her a visit once every week. Sometimes she would come over right from work. They talked about a lot of thinks, but mostly they found themselves talking about Ayumo.

"he still hasn't come." Midoka asked as she handed Hiyono a glass of orange juice.

Hiyono smiled and looked down at her hands.

"no he hasn't." but then her face shot up. "but l know he will." she tried not to shout. Midoka smiled at her sweetly. "look Hiyono l want to believe in my brother-in-law, but you can't wait around for him forever. Its been two years and he hasn't contacted you didn't even give you a call once. You need to move on." Midoka sat down next to Hiyono."then what about Ayumi l cant just forget about him." she spoke in a sad voice. "lm not telling you to forget about him. Just move on don't wait for him. And when he dose come good, great for him he kept his promise, but just cause he returned it dosn't mean he would want to be with you." Hiyono looked up at Midoka. "l guess your right. But what should l do."

"go on a date."


	5. Chapter 5

Hiyono walked back to her apartment.

She noticed that something seemed odd about it, but didn't know what. She dismissed it as unimportant and unlocked her door.

She did not go over to the C.D. Player and turn on the song. instead she went to her room and tuned on her computer.

She let the bukay of irreses lay on her kitchen table.

She went on a website called dating 101. what a weird name for a website she thought as she searched though it.

She thought that she might be cheating on Ayumi but then she shook the thought out of her head. She was never Ayumu's girl to begin with they were just friends. Still the guilt and sorrow combined together and she felt sick.

A message popped up on her computer and she opened it. It was from Midoka.

Hiyono l have already set you up in account for this website you should be getting a message any day now see ya later love Midoka.

And she had a little chibi picture of her self on the far left corner at the bottom of the page showing thumps up.

Hiyono felt rage towards her but then she through that Midoka was only trying to help her she did not want to hurt her. Still she didn't have to go any make an account without her promishon.

Suddenly another message popped up on her screen and she opened it this time it was from that dating wedsit she was amazed how fast people respundid.

She clicked open and she read the letter.

Hay my name is Pablo, l am 21 and lm in collage. L saw your picture on your profile and thought you looked pretty sad mabey l can cheer you up. We should meet some time. Message me if you want too.

Hiyono sat there dozing of into space. His name sounded a little funny but he was strat forword and he was almost the same age as her. He sounded really nice instead of some other jerk who would say something about her looking cute in her school uniform.

She wanted to meet this guy. And for once she did not feel guilty.

Maybe this was the right thing to do.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry that l haven checked in latley.

my writing may have changed a little, and l may not express the character feelings so well.

l'll try to change that.

but please if you could can you please tell me how is the story l really want to know.

Hiyono waited inside the music shop. poblo asked her to meet him there.

when she walked in though the door her eyes quickly se on the huney gold piano the was standing in the end of the right corner.

she walked over to it, siting down she started playing. playing the song she knew and loved. playing Ayumi's song. she had memorized every key, every tone. just by listening to it every day for the past 2 years.

her fingers moved in rythem. a angelic melody came from the noted and invaded the room.

freezing everyone that was in the room. they stopped and looked at the person who was playing this lovely song.

she stopped, and when she was about to start again her hands came classhing doen and she forgot what she wanted to play.

"that was a beatiful song." said poblo comeing up to her. Hiyono smiled.

"thanks but lm meeting some one."

"are you by any chance Hiyono."

"yes."

"lm poblo"

"oh" he was handsome. dark brown hair, dark brown eyes that you could drown yourself in, pale skin with a little tan. he wore black jeans and a whit shirt withthe sleeves ripped of. he wore glassess but it lookedlike they fit perfectly with his look. everything about him screemed bad boy.

Hiyono felt her heart leap, for the first time in a very long time.

"why did you ask to meet me here?" she said with a smile.

"becouse l love this place. l love playinmg the piano l love everything about this place. but most of becouse it of this." he turk Hiyonos hand and pulled her to the back ogf the shop.

she felt her heart rasing, felt her checks burning up.

his hand was so gentle and warm. it was a long time she since she felt something so warm, the feeling. she thouhgt she had fogotten.

his skin was so smooth, and hot.

the feeling was wounderful, she though she had forgotten that feeling but this was just the begining


	7. Chapter 7

This was truly amazing, to someone else this may seem weird, but to her it was the most beautiful, amazing, thing she had ever seen.

Tall light green grass, a huge feild surranded by thousands of miles of just grass. but in the grass. stood piano's all kinds of different colors. they stood scattered around the place.

she ran to the top of the hill, and tworled around, feeling the breeze though her hair.

on top of the hill stood the most glameruse piano. it looked very expensive.

pablo walked up to her, and she smiled when she saw him. it was nice being around him, she felt safe and happy.

"the store keeper lets me come here, you and l are the only people who know about this place. some of the piano's are very old her, some broken. but most of them you can still play." he touched the one on the hill. "this one is very new and really expensive, instead of keeping it in the store, he thought it would go perfectly with this ceanery." Hiyono smiled.

"he was right, the perfect and last touch to make this place magical." he looked a her and smiled.

"lm glad l can made you happy." he sat on the piano and started playing.

a beautiful melody escaped the notes. they danced around, in a perfect rythem crating one perfect master peace.

"when the sun is low, and you have nothing to lose. just look up and it will remind you." she found herself singing along.

both the music and her voice created the perfect harmonic melody.

poblo closed his eyes, and listened to Hiyono's voice, feeling his fingers dancing.

"along the pink, blue sky, your find the way." Hiyono hasn't even thought of the words. they just came to her, they seemed to match he rythem of the music.

when pablo stopped playing, she found herself still singing. he didn't say a word instead he just listened. not like Ayumo who she drove crazy with her song.

she stopped and felt a bit enbarsed.

"you have a beautiful voice." Hiyono felt her checks heat up. she felt her heart leap, and this warm feeling. what was this, this feeling.

He stood at the door way and rang her door bell. but no one answered. he rang it a couple more times, still no answer.

he was about to retrive and come back another day, when he heard voices.

they came near him, coming towords him. he looked up to see who it was, and his heart sank when he saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**sorry l haven't written in a pretty long while. **_

_**lm pretty sure this shall be my last chapter.**_

Ayumo didn't know what to say, what to think. his mind consertrated on the person he saw in front of him.

Hiyono was suprised to see him. she never expected to him to show up at her apartment.

she wasn't happy, sad, or angry to see him. she was just a bit suprised.

"who is this guy." poblo asked as they both stared at each other for a long time.

then Aymo smiled. as if he knew something like this was bound to happen. he started walking away, when Hiyono ran up to him and grabbed his hand.

"l've waited for you 2 years and when you fanilly show up, you see me with some other guy you run away."

"lm not running away, l see lm not needed here."

"don't give me that. you haven't called me once, haven't even bothered to think asking how was l doing. l thought you were angry at me, for not telling you the truth, l regretted everything. do you know how it was like going though everyday waiting someone, regreeting your mistake beating yourself up for it. and now when you fanilly show up, your running away." she spoke in a voice Ayumo thought was ever possible for her. her eyes were ragged.

"you dont know what l had to go though."she calmed herself down.

"l have waited for you 2 years, but now l moved on." she looked at poblo. then back at Ayumo.

"so what have you come here to tell me." he looked at poblo.

"this is kinda a personal matter." Hiyono looked at him as if she wanted to really knock some sence into him.

"what ever you have to say to me, you can say it infront of him." she fanilly let go of his hand, and walked up to pablo.

"l came back here a half a year ago." Hiyono gasped.

"l just felt guilty for leaving you, without saying anything, l thought you would be angry at me. so l didn't know how to aproch you."

"l can't belive it, did Midoka know about this."

"she knew nothing."

"and why are you telling me this?"

"l see that your happy now, belive me l want you to be happy. the reason l came back was to ask you this." Hiyono felt tears coming, but she forced them back.

"would you like to go to America with me." right then she just broke, she let all her tears escape. she was happy to hear this from him, she expected something like this all along, but the thought of it, she had fanilly learned to accept what had happneded and move on. but now the past come's and hits her in the face. she know's her answer but she dosn't want to respond back.

"lm sorry, l guess l would have to say no. you see l have been living with this gult for such a long time that l probaly have forgotten how to feel, how to be happy. but then l met pablo, l know its been a few days since we started going out, but l never been so happy with him, you see l begune to feel again, and that alone made me so happy. l waited for you too long, now l moved on." Ayumo looked upset , but he smiled at Hiyono.

"l understand." and he turned and walked away, with a smile.

l want you to be happy, Hiyono.

_**will there it is, the ending did you expect something like this would happen. will l fanilly finished my first fanfic. **_


End file.
